Controlled
by thementalist2
Summary: Benedict Valda is alive. He's murdered many people. If he captures them, then he controls them with eye patches and makes them complete his missions. Warehouse 13 can't catch him. Desperate, they call in the BAU. What happens when Valda abducts Hotch? Can the two teams save Hotch and destroy Valda? W13 belongs to Syfy, CM belongs to CBS.


_The woman ran for her life. She was being chased by an insane man with a bloody knife in his hand. _

"_Help me! Someone, help me!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. _

_The man continued to chase her until she was cornered against a fence. She tried to climb, but the man stabbed her in the back, bringing her back to the ground. He stabbed her twice, and then finished her off with several hits to the head with a crowbar. The man left her body in the alley and took off running. _

Spencer Reid awoke from his terrible dream. He looked at the clock and realized that he had 20 minutes to get to work.

"Crap! I'm going to be late; Hotch will kill me!" Spencer said to himself, jumping out of bed. He took a fast shower, got dressed, and grabbed a granola bar and a milk carton on his way out the door.

He barely made it on time, and saw two of his co-workers, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau and Derek Morgan, laughing.

"Pretty boy's late for once!" Morgan said jokingly.

"It's not funny! Hotch is going to kill me!"

Unit Chief Agent Aaron Hotchner walked towards the bullpen.

"Wheels up in 10. We've got another body that matches the serial killer only known as Valda in South Dakota. And Reid, why are your clothes so disheveled?"

"I was almost late this morning," Reid said.

Agents Emily Prentiss and David Rossi walked into work, carrying seven cups of coffee.

"I thought we should all have some coffee before we leave," Rossi said.

"Good idea, I've been needing some," JJ said, grabbing a cup.

Once on the plane, Hotch looked at the small card in his hand. He was supposed to meet someone named Irene Fredric at the airport, but had no idea what she looked like.

"Hotch, where in South Dakota are we going?" JJ asked. "You haven't told us."

"All I know is that I'm meeting a woman named Irene Fredric at the airport," he replied.

Three hours later, the team arrived at the airport, and began looking for Mrs. Fredric.

"Aaron Hotchner," a soft voice said behind the team. They all jumped a bit and turned around to see an African-American woman standing there, with five well-dressed guys.

"My name is Mrs. Fredric," she said.

"How did you know it was us?" Hotch asked.

"I've had my eye on you for a while now. There's no time to explain right now, we just need to go talk to a few Secret Service agents at a secret location."

Hotch and the team followed Mrs. Fredric to a government vehicle. After about a half hour, the van stopped and the team got out. They had no idea where they were.

"Where are we?" JJ asked, looking around at her new surroundings. She saw a rather large building off in the distance, completely surrounded by mountains.

"You will know very soon, Ms. Jareau," Mrs. Fredric said.

She led them to the entrance of the building. Irene knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" a voice said from inside.

"Irene Fredric and the BAU," she said.

The door was unlocked and a woman with red hair opened the door.

"Come in," she said without another word. "Oh, and don't touch the posts, they have bombs on them."

"Wow," Prentiss said.

"You haven't seen anything yet," the red-haired woman said. She led them through another door.

"Artie, our friends from Quantico are here," she said to a man with gray hair sitting at his desk.

The man named Artie got out of his seat.

"Welcome to Warehouse 13. I'm Arthur Nelson, but you can call me Artie."

"Claudia Donovan," the red-haired woman said.

"Behavioral Analysis Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner," Hotch said, extending his hand. Artie shook it.

"This is my team, Agents David Rossi, Emily Prentiss, Jennifer Jareau, Derek Morgan, and Dr. Spencer Reid."

"You can call me JJ," JJ said.

Just then, two men and a woman entered the office.

"Good, you're here," Artie said to the people who had just walked in. "Agents Steve Jinks, Pete Lattimer, and Myka Bering."

The two teams quickly exchanged handshakes.

"So, what exactly are we doing in South Dakota?" JJ asked.

"We are searching for a very dangerous man named Benedict Valda. He's a serial killer, and since you guys profile people, we figured that we could use your help," Myka said.

"We are Secret Service Agents that track down dangerous artifacts and snag, bag, and tag them. After that, we bring them back here and store them wherever they need to be," Pete said.

Little did the Warehouse or BAU agents know that Valda was in the Warehouse, watching them. He knew that Aaron Hotchner was the BAU's boss. Valda planned to make Aaron one of his minions and help move Warehouse 13 to China to become Warehouse 14.

"Soon, Aaron, you will be mine. You will help Claire move the Warehouse. And then, I will kill both of you when I'm finished with you," Valda sneered to himself.

Valda turned on his cell phone and looked at the live secret camera feeds. They could pick up on audio.

"Claire!" Valda called to his minion.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I want you to keep an eye on Mr. Hotchner there," Valda said, pointing to him on the camera feeds. "Go to his room later tonight, and wait for me. I will bring chloroform and a rag."

"I will do that," she said.

That night, Hotch fell asleep right when his head hit the pillow. He was so tired that he didn't even notice that a woman was climbing through his window. Claire headed into the bathroom to talk to her boss.

"Are you in his bedroom?" Valda asked into her earpiece.

"I'm actually in his bathroom, hiding and waiting for you," she replied.

"Good. Now go wake him up."

Claire headed into the bedroom and began shaking Hotch awake.

"Mr. Hotchner? You need to get up," she said.

Hotch opened his eyes. He saw a young woman standing by the edge of his bed, wearing something over her eye.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" he asked. But Claire only pinned his wrists down to the bed. She used one of her hands to cover his mouth and keep him quiet until Valda came.

Valda entered the room 30 seconds later, holding something in his hand. He walked over to Claire and told her to remove her hand covering his mouth.

"Who are you people?" Hotch asked.

"You'll know soon enough," Valda said, clamping the chloroform-soaked cloth over his mouth. Hotch tried to fight back, but the drug quickly took effect, and he lost consciousness within a few seconds.

"Get him out of here," Valda ordered Claire. She picked up Hotch's unconscious body, zip-tied his wrists, covered his mouth with duct-tape, and carried him out to a dark van. Hotch was thrown into the trunk and the car was out of the parking lot in less than a minute.

About an hour later, Hotch awoke to blackness. His wrists were bound behind him and he suddenly smelled something. He discovered that his mouth was covered by duct tape. He knew that he was in the trunk of a car because of the small space and he could hear the engine running.

The car stopped and Hotch heard someone get out. The trunk door opened and Valda smirked at his captive, who felt completely helpless.

"You're going to be perfect for this job, Aaron," Valda sneered. He grabbed Hotch's arm and forced him out of the trunk. He was lead into a house and tied to a chair. Then Valda went into another room and came back with something.

Hotch saw the object and realized that it was the same thing that Claire was wearing!

Claire ripped off the duct tape and allowed Hotch to speak.

"Please, no!" he cried once Valda slipped the thing over his head.

"You're not going to be able to say that anymore. The thing I put on your head allows me to completely control you. And you cannot take it off," Valda sneered as he cut the zip-ties. "Now, get up."

Hotch got off the chair and his eyes began to glow a white light. That was one of the effects of the "eye patch", meaning that now the person wearing the patch has no control over their body anymore.

"Excellent job, Mr. Hotchner. We will do great things together," Valda said.

The next morning, everyone awoke bright and early. They were all sitting at the breakfast table when JJ suddenly ran in, saying that she found a flash drive on Hotch's bed. Everyone dropped what they were eating and ran into Hotch's bedroom.

"We should probably go back to the Warehouse. It's much bigger to view things there than a small bedroom," Claudia said.

10 minutes later, everyone was staring at a wall, waiting for the flash drive to load. A minute later, an image appeared on the wall. It was the image of Hotch, fast asleep. Then, someone came into the bedroom though an open window.

"Oh my gosh, that's my sister!" Claudia exclaimed. "AND WHAT THE HECK IS THAT THING ON HER HEAD?"

"I don't know, Claudia," Artie said softly.

Claire walked off screen for about two minutes, then came back and walked over to the bed. Emily watched the woman pin her boyfriend's wrists to the bed. Then, his mouth was covered by a hand.

Claudia couldn't believe that her sister was pinning an innocent stranger to his bed. But then, Claire faced the camera and Claudia saw the glowing eyes.

"Oh my gosh, Claire's being controlled!" Claudia shouted angrily.

A man came into the room and told Claire to remove her hand. Rossi's hands became fists once he saw the man clamp the cloth over Hotch's mouth. The team saw their leader become unconscious. He was bound and gagged, and then taken out of the room.

"I'm going to murder that guy," Rossi snapped.

Just then, his cell phone rang. The caller ID listed the number as unknown.

"Rossi," he said.

"Agent Rossi. So glad that I finally get to talk to you," a voice said on the other end of the line.

"Who are you?"

"It's Valda. I'm sorry, but that's not important. What's important is that by the time you locate Agent Hotchner, he won't listen to any of you. Did you enjoy the little video I left for you?"

"No we didn't, you sick creep. We want to know what you did to Aaron!" Rossi snapped.

"I did nothing. Why don't you head to the Bed and Breakfast? Aaron will be there, along with Ms. Claire Donovan. Be there in 10 minutes," Valda said before hanging up.

"I will strangle the life out of that creep once I get my hands on him," Rossi said angrily.

"We will get Aaron back," JJ said, trying to reassure him.

10 minutes later, the two teams were waiting outside the B&B. A dark car pulled up next to the building and someone got out. Immediately, the agents raised their weapons.

"Wait, it's just Hotch!" Reid cried.

The agents still kept their weapons raised because a young woman and an older man walked out of the car.

"Let them go!" Rossi said, preparing to shoot Valda.

"I don't think so, Agent Rossi," Valda said. "Aaron, disarm them all."

Hotch looked right at Rossi's weapon. The Unit Chief's eyes glowed a bit white, and Rossi's weapon flew right out of his hand.

"What the-?" Rossi asked. He noticed that Hotch had something over his eye. It glowed orange.

"Hotch, fight him! He's controlling you, just like he's doing to Claire!" Rossi shouted.

Hotch paid no attention to Rossi, and disarmed the rest of the agents with his mind.

"What did you do to him?!" Reid snapped.

"None of your business, Mr. Reid. You see, the thing covering Mr. Hotchner's eye allows me to completely control him. He won't listen to any of you anymore. He also cannot take it off, so I will forever control him. Sorry, big and tough BAU, but you've forever lost the one person keeping you together. Don't try and follow us, because either Ms. Donovan or Mr. Hotchner will prevent you from doing that," Valda said. He told both his minions to follow him, and they eagerly followed.


End file.
